


His Gender Was Male.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Child Abuse, Confidence, Correct pronouns, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Gender Identity, Gryffindor, Hogwarts First Year, Identity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Male Pronouns, Self-Acceptance, Sex/Gender Conflict, Short, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sirius, moment, short and sweet, staircase, stairway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't understand why the staircase won't let him up on his first day at Hogwarts.<br/>[Trans ftm Sirius, I really hope this doesn't come across badly]</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Gender Was Male.

The first fall down the stairs had been painful.

Exhausted from the stressful first day – and the terror at the thought of his parents finding out he wasn't in Slytherin – and sore from the beating his father had given him that morning, Sirius had been less than delighted when the stairs to his dormitory had suddenly turned into a slide, causing him to fall straight onto his arse and down onto the floor, a yelp escaping his mouth as he went.

“Are you okay?”

Lily Evans, who he had briefly become acquainted with on the Hogwarts Express, held a hand out with concern as he shifted himself to standing again, lugging his trunk up.

“I'm fine.” Sirius replied, giving her a wink. Lily rolled her eyes and stormed up the reformulated stairs: it seemed she'd been logical enough to take her trunk up as soon as she reached the Gryffindor tower. With a sigh, Sirius tried again, and this time grabbed hold of the rail as the stairs turned into a slide once again, sending him back down to the bottom.

It took Sirius a second to comprehend what had happened.

Grinning, he turned towards the boy's dormitory.

His gender was male.

 


End file.
